Mission Report
by star2133
Summary: Kirk asks for a mission report, but he gets so much more. Rated M for smut.


"Spock, mission report"

"Captain there are no updates at this time, is a mission report necessary?"

"Yes, my quarters in 5"

When you had to contact the person you wanted to fuck on a spacecraft who refused to keep a personal communicator on him you had to be creative with how you got that person back to your room. As captain, it wasn't too out of place to ask your first mate to give you a mission report, but seeing as it had been three days without any major happenings on deck, what was there to report? This also meant that it had been three days since he had gotten so much as a side-glance from Spock and he couldn't hold it any longer. Spock punched in the numbers on the captain's quarters, the door sliding open to allow access. Upon his entry, his already arched brows shot higher at the sight before him. Kirk was sitting on the edge of the bed, his shirt gone and his pants unbuttoned to reveal the throbbing organ between his legs. "Captain?" Spock asked in a sarcastically amused tone. Kirk leaned back, showing his body off, "I said 5 minutes, it's been about 30 seconds" kirk said, "I had planned on taking all of my clothes off before you got here."

"So you didn't actually want the mission report?" Spock asked, brandishing the tablet with the details of the events, or lack thereof, that had happened in his absence from the deck. I growled in frustration, standing, walking over to him, and tossing the tablet onto the couch nearby. Perks of being a captain: your quarters were basically a studio apartment. Spock smirked, "you've never been patient for results," he said, attempting to move past him to retrieve the tablet. Kirk chuckled, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his chest. Spock stared at him with his big eyes, daring him to make the first move. Kirk leaned in, giving his a chaste kiss. "I'm very patient," he purred, kissing Spock's jaw and neck. Spock shivered at the contact; Kirk always had this effect on him, making his human side more prominent. Kirk's hands traveled down to his hips, snapping them to his. His erection ground into Spock's lower gut and Spock let out a low moan, he loved knowing that he caused Kirk to get this hard. Kirk walked Spock to the bed, laying him down and lingering at his lips before traveling down. Hands sliding over the blue dry fit material of the enterprise's uniform and pausing at his waist, giving the small sliver of Spock's exposed navel a kiss. Spock inhaled jaggedly, "you're being patient to drive me crazy" he analyzed breathlessly, his skin feeling akin to a bundle of live wires as Kirk slid his hands up his stomach, pushing the shirt up, and trailing up to his sternum with open mouthed kisses. His hands kneaded Spock's pecs, giving each nipple a playful tweak before answering his first mate, "I take driving you crazy as a personal challenge," he murmured against Spock's skin as he went to his knees. Spock propped himself on his elbows as Kirk undid his first mate's pants, "do you intend on taking all of this slow?" he asked. Kirk smiled, "are you getting impatient?" Spock got a slightly mischievous look in his eyes, "if by impatient you mean I want you to fuck me into the mattress, then yes, I am very impatient." Kirk growled, Spock's words shooting straight to his groin. Screw giving him head and driving him to the brink, Kirk rose from his knees and gave Spock a searing kiss, taking his pants off when they broke to gasp for air. Spock wound his arms around Kirk's neck, lifting his hips to help in the removal of his clothes. He reached for the lube on the bedside table and scooted back on the bed to give Kirk a show, spreading his legs and inserting a finger into himself. Even though it was only three days, he was still tight as his body stretched to accommodate the intruding finger. "Fuck" Kirk breathed, watching his slender fingers pump into himself. He kicked off his shoes and slid his boxers down, letting the sight before him get his cock to full attention. Spock twisted his fingers, scissoring himself open a few times before removing his appendages and raising a brow in challenge. Kirk smirked, moving between his lover's legs, giving a few pumps to Spock's cock as he nestled into position. Spock arched his back, moving himself closer to Kirk instinctively, his hold on his emotions was slipping as the desire to have Kirk filling him took hold. Kirk aligned himself, pushing in at a torturously slow rate, ravishing Spock's neck and jaw with kisses as the Vulcan moaned openly, hands already digging into his shoulders. Pulling out slightly Kirk snapped his hips forward, surprising Spock into letting out a moan. Usually the Vulcan was quiet, but with an adjustment to his thrusting Spock found he couldn't stop the sounds spilling from himself. His world whitened with every movement and he couldn't help it. He placed his hands on the trigger points around Kirk's face, letting their minds meld. Kirk gasped, Spock's pleasure flooding his body as well. He faltered in his thrusts, unused to this sensation. "James," Spock whispered, eyes lidded with lust. Kirk took a moment to revel in this feeling before testing out another thrust. Not only was he getting pleasure from himself, but now… Kirk kissed his first mate, continuing the pace of his cock sliding in and out. With the new sensations, they felt the room melt away until it felt as if they were one. Spock's eyes were closed, a low hum coming from his throat. Kirk felt Spock's impending release both with the tightening of his thighs around his hips and from their mental connection. Kissing him again, his hand moved to stroke Spock's member hard and fast, the overload of sensation making him fall over the edge, a ragged moan filling the room as he clenched around kirk. Kirk grunted as the tidal wave of shared pleasure caused his thrusts to go from orderly to frantic and shallow. The clenching of Spock's walls around him was his undoing, his hips stalling and then snapping as deep as he could go in Spock as he released inside his lover. The two senior crewmembers panted, resting their foreheads together as they let the afterglow of sex wash over them and through each other. "Why didn't…" Kirk took a deep breath, "you do that mind meld thing before?"

"It's an alarming sensation, I did not know if you would be put off by it"

Kirk sleepily kissed him, "I never knew I was that good in bed" he mused. Spock raised his brow, "as you are the only partner I have had I do not think my enjoyment should count so much," he said cleverly. Kirk sighed, "You can never let me have an ego boost can you?"

"I take keeping your ego containable as a personal challenge," he said with a subtle wink.


End file.
